


What about after?

by Pr0ngz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "The Fawn"is harry, Angst, Letters, M/M, Open ended, but we know how it ends, pre war, thought it was cute, wolfstar, writing to eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr0ngz/pseuds/Pr0ngz
Summary: An Owl correspondence between Moony and Padfoot from their meeting in the Shrieking Shack to when Sirius was hiding out in the cave to look out for Harry.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What about after?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever Wolfstar fic!  
> I'm still playing around with dynamics and writing styles so bare with me!  
> All comments are massively appreciated and constructive criticism and tips are encouraged! (Pls)
> 
> The dates are as good as I can get them, took a few go through the books and a bunch of sticky notes but I'm only Muggle!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**_June 7th 1994_**  
"Padfoot,

I'm glad to know you got away. The Order is involved and has been filled in. They will keep you safe.  
The information is under a concealment charm incase of the unlikely event of interception.  
To access use the old spell from school.  
Please accept their help. I know you wont like where their headquarters is but you have to stay there.  
Be safe  
Moony"

 ** _June 15th 1994_**  
"Moony,

Bloody well right I don't want to stay there!

I can make it on my own. I need to look out for The Fawn.

Pads"

_**June 17th 1994** _

"Where the fuck are you?! Dont make me have to come out myself to find you. Idiot.  
 ~~I~~ we only just got you back."

 _ **July 1st 1994**_  
"dont ignore me! It's the full moon tomorrow and blood well will sniff you out you absolute shit!"

 _ **August 1st 1994**_   
"Moony,

Did you know my room is just the same?  
Why dont you visit me?  
I understood not visiting me in azkaban but.. I thought..  
I miss you.

Padfoot"

_**August 2nd 1994** _

"Kicked Puppy,  
If you haven't noticed theres a lot going on right now! I dont have time to be playing exploding snap and spin the bottle on your old bedroom floor.  
You may be acting and feeling like a teenager being back there but we have to prioritise.  
Stop fucking with Kreatcher aswell.  
It's time to grow up.  
Moony"

 _ **August 6th 1994**_  
"Do I need to hire a muggle dog catcher?!   
I came over to apologise for my last letter only to find you'd bolted again! I cant keep doing this! Come back for Merlins sake! For the Fawns sake."

 _ **August 25th 1994**_  
"Padfoot,  
I hope you dont need these but just incase; in the parcel is a few blankets and a turkey. I know you're not good at hunting.  
Yours,  
Moony"

 _ **September 1st 1994**_  
"You're a bloody idiot. I'm coming to the cave."

 ** _September 1st_**  
"The fawn is a little snitch. -Pads"

Sirius heard the crunch of boots arriving at the mouth of his sanctuary. He did his best to straighten his hair out with the flat of his palm and rub some dirt from his face. In a panic of not wanting to look a state in front of Remus and not actually wanting to talk to him Sirius transformed into his anamagus before Remus found him lay down on his blanket in the dark corner of the cave.

"Oh, really Sirius?" Remus sighed as he approached, "You're so stubborn."

There was no heat in his words, he almost sounded relieved. Remus got to where Sirius lay and sat down beside him, his hand instantly going to the top of Sirius' fluffy head and giving him a scratch, "C'mon Padfoot, I brought some steaks."

Sirius begrudgingly looked up at Remus and cursed every God when he couldn't stop his tail from wagging.

Remus let out a hearty laugh and reached into his pack for the promised meat. 

Sirius was ravenous but it was all worth it, worth it to keep Harry safe, worth it to be out of Grimmaulds place, worth it to have Remus sat next to him again, like the years and tension between them didnt matter, just for a moment.

"You suffering like this isn't going to keep Harry safe.." Remus told him, and not for the first time Sirius suspected him an occulmencer. "I wish you could have stayed at the safe house" With a long sigh Remus started petting Sirius' inky black coat, "I'm sorry for what I said in the letter. Things are... things are difficult. I couldn't let myself fall back into who I was, lose my priorities. When I saw you for the first time in 12 years in the shack...I almost felt 17 again, just for a moment. Then I felt the anger and betrayal. It's hard to get over that you know?"

Sirius had finished eating and was lay under Remus' hand, just listening, too scared to move incase he stopped touching him, stopped talking.

"I almost dont want to get over it. What's my other option Pads? Feel like a teenager again? Hopelessly in love, blinded and confused, about to fight in a war we didnt see coming." Remus' words were shakey. These weren't things that were said aloud between the two. A secret just bubbling under the surface. "I need a clear head for this War. We cant lose everyone again. I cant bare it if something happened to Harry...I cant lose him. I know you feel the same. What we are is... it's too much for the time being. We need to keep our priorities straight. Another Potter can't die on our watch... we cant make the same mistakes."

Sirius felt his heart fill up to the point of falling apart at the seams and ripping right in his chest. He became man again which made everything so much worse because Remus now had his fingers tangled in Sirius' matted hair.

Sirius took all his courage to move over a couple of inches so his head was rested on one of Remus' crossed legs and utter, "And what about after?"

"After?" Remus asked, his fingers coming back to life and continued to pet the now human Sirius' head.

"After Bauldimort is gone. When they're all safe. What about then?" Sirius squeezed his eyes shut but it didnt stop the tears falling down the side of his face onto Remus' trousers.

"After we can.." Remus hesitated and took a steadying breath. "After all of this we can start living again. Properly."

"Together?"

Remus leant down and kissed the side of Sirius' head, the weight if everything they've said, not said, have gone through and will go through hung heavy between them.

"Yeah Pads, together."

_**May 2nd 1998** _

"Moony,

Ministry of magic. NOW. Bring the order.

Pad"

_**May 3rd 1998 UNDELIVERED** _

_**"**_ Sirius,

I just wanted to check. Wanted to see if the owl could reach you.

I know deep down it wont but I had to try.

I love you, Sirius.

I'll see you _After_.

Forever yours,

Remus"


End file.
